The Illusions Of Secrets
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: An ancient evil arises, to spread darkness over the earth again, the Old Ones they are called; only five children stand in the way, Son of Hades and Oracle of Delphi, together must join forces with mortals at the North, with no help of Gods or Heroes, must conquer the darkness residing in the South, and save humanity or else all is lost. Warning: Nico will be gay
1. Chapter 1- Nico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I have used references from the book Power of Five by Anthony Horowitz**

* * *

Nico sat at the Hades table alone. Hazel was in Camp Jupiter, and he was stuck at Camp Half-Blood, alone, for another summer. Nico wouldn't have been alone, but the eldest of the Hades children—and Nico's sister—Bianca was dead. It hurt to think about Bianca, because she would never be there to comfort him again. She had abandoned him. And even before her death, Bianca. had joined the Hunters of Artemis, leaving him to be with her "sisters." Four years after Bianca's death, Nico still found it hard to say her name.

Close by, Nico noticed that Annabeth was sitting with Percy and Tyson on the Poseidon table. They were as close to legends as legends came at Camp Half-Blood. Percy was the saviour of the gods on Mount Olympus on multiple occasions. Tyson had led the army of Poseidon against the Titans. And Annabeth was the wisest and most renowned of Athena's daughters.

What hurt the most—the one thing that haunted Nico more than the specter of Bianca—was his love for Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus.

It wasn't admiration. Percy Jackson was the person he wanted the most; the person he wanted to look at him more than anyone else; the person he wanted to kiss and hold him tightly. But he couldn't think about Percy in that way. Percy was in a relationship with Annabeth and he loved her. Everyone knew it.

Percy turned around and saw Nico staring at him. He waved his hand in Percy's usual friendly way. Nico blushed and turned his head away. Then he got up and left the table without bothering to pick his plate as he knew the nymphs would pick it up for him.

Nico went into the forest to take a walk. Most of society at the camp disregarded Nico for being the Son of Hades, the surliest of the gods. He didn't care what they thought. Nico just wanted to be alone. He liked being alone. Nico disliked most of the camp apart from Percy, Hazel and maybe Jason, so the disregard was mutual.

Nico walked past many trees until he arrived at the beach. It was his favourite place because it would remind him of Percy. The son of Poseidon naturally loved the sea. He was the best swimmer in the Camp. Nico mostly came here to collect his thoughts and clear his head. Once or twice, he had come to the beach after a big Camp event and found Percy out there, swimming under the moonlight. It surprised Nico that Percy could be as alone as he was.

He sat it there until the sky grew darker. Nico didn't care he was enjoying himself too much, and the darkness had never scared him. In the darkness, he could think about Percy and he could be alone in those thoughts.

He didn't even notice that someone was sitting beside him until he caught a slight movement of red frizzy hair. There was only one person Nico knew with red frizzy hair who would sit beside him in the dark: Rachel. She smiled before turning back to look at the sea.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nico looking at Rachel curiously. She was hardly at camp because she was a mortal. But the gods allowed her to enter the Camp because Rachel hosted the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi.

"Just enjoying the view." Rachel didn't even bothering to look at him. The salty breeze blew across Nico's face, and he nodded his head solemnly before he returned his gaze to the sea. "Nico, I just wanted to say that you're brave."

Shocked, Nico turned to Rachel. She was smiling at him. "I said that because you went through Tartarus alone and survived. You lost your sister and you lost your mother. Heck you don't even know your mother because your memories were wiped. But you didn't give up. That's very brave of you."

Nico blushed before looking down at the sand on the ground. No one had called him brave in his entire life. Most people steered clear of Nico because of his heritage but Rachel sat next to him and said he was brave. It was the kind of thing that made them bond as friends. He actually smiled a little.

Then the next thing that came out of Rachel's mouth shook him to the core:

_"An ancient evil arises,_

_To spread darkness over the earth again,_

_The Old Ones they are called;_

_Only five children stand in the way,_

_Son of Hades and Oracle of Delphi,_

_Together must join forces with mortals at the North,_

_With no help of Gods or Hero,_

_Must conquer the darkness residing in the South,_

_And save humanity or else all is lost."_

Rachel fell unconscious on her side. Nico was accustomed to her fainting spells after Rachel pronounced a prophecy. She would wake up with no memory of the prophecy, even if she remembered where they were. Nico couldn't think about anything other than Rachel's warnings about an ancient evil and that they—her and Nico—would be on their own without any help from the Gods. As if Nico's summer wasn't melancholy enough already, now he faced being separated from the remaining family he did have.

* * *

**A.N **

**This is my first Percy Jackson story and I'm proud because I always wanted to do one but I didn't know what to write and of course I wanted to do one about Nico because Nico is my favourite character in Percy Jackson series.**

**Also warning Nico won't be paired up with Rachel but with a male OC as we don't seem to see enough of those but only female who are always the daughters of**

**Poseidon.**

**Nico and Rachel will be best friends and only best friends**


	2. Chapter 2- Nico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I have used references from the book 'Power of Five' by Anthony Horowitz**

_Recap_

_"An ancient evil arises,_

_To spread darkness over the earth again,_

_The Old Ones they are called;_

_Only five children stand in the way,_

_Son of Hades and Oracle of Delphi,_

_Together must join forces with mortals at the North,_

_With no help of Gods or Hero,_

_Must conquer the darkness residing in the South,_

_And save humanity or else all is lost,"_

_Rachel then fell to her side unconscious. The only thing going through Nico's head was an ancient evil presence and they would be on their own without any help from the gods._

…...

Nico was afraid of another prophecy about an ancient evil. It wasn't the first time he or any other Half-Blood had heard a prophecy like it; Percy had come from the Oracle with several prophecies about an ancient evil that threatened the camp. They were always true. Unlike times with Kronos and Gaea, they had no help from the Gods and no help from the Seven. It also said to join forces with mortals, so the prophecy must be big.

Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Percy again? He was Hero of Olympus, not Nico. Nico was meant to leave tomorrow. In fact, Nico was supposed to leave about three months ago when Gaea was defeated. The only reason he stayed was because of Hazel and Jason. After Bianca passed died, they were the closest that Nico had to family and friends. Now those two were just getting on fine on their own with their respective partners. So was Percy.

While Nico was absorbing the word of the prophecy, Rachel began to wake up: She groaned and moved a little, and her eyes fluttered. Nico stopped reflecting about the prophecy and why he stayed in camp because Rachel stared at him bewildered by his worried expression. Nico knew he was usually the most calm person in the world, one beneficial trait he had inherited from his father.

Nico was embarrassed that someone had caught him worrying. It must have been an interesting sight as most people always saw him brooding (he never thought it was brooding; for him it was self-reflecting). Nico realized he needed to talk to Rachel about the prophecy concerning both of them.

"Rachel..." For the next five minutes Nico explained about the prophecy she told him concerning those two.

"So what do we do? The gods can't even help and neither can Percy and the others," said Rachel hugging legs to her chest.

Nico looked at his bare feet buried in the sand. Honestly he didn't know what to do. Nico only knew that he had to find the mortals mentioned in the prophecy or else humanity would be covered in darkness. He had no idea where to begin. Nico wasn't a hero like the great Percy or as smart as Annabeth. There weren't a lot of talents he had, like some Half-Bloods, and finding mortals like needles in the proverbial haystack weren't one of them.

Rachel saw Nico's surrendered demeanour "Maybe we should tell Chiron."

"No! If we tell Chiron he'll tell the gods. No, we have to do this on our own and find the other three."

"How are we going to find them? It only says that they're in the North." Honestly Nico didn't know how to answer Rachel question. Rachel saw how Nico looked put down by her query.

Remembering something from her geography lessons at Goode High school, Rachel suggest, "Actually maybe the prophecy is talking about the North side of the equator."

Nico looked at Rachel in awe. He never remembered learning like that in school but that was probably because he was born in the 1930s. Of course they wouldn't teach him anything like that. Nico suddenly stood up and looked at Rachel who soon followed his suit.

"We'll meet up at 5:00 am in the morning at Thalia tree," he said looking at Rachel with his face back to it cold image.

Nico quickly made his way back to the Hades cabin, for once Nico was grateful that Hazel was at camp Jupiter rather than camp half-blood, here with him. If she was here with she would of have noticed Nico decomposed demeanour and would of demanded that Nico would of explained himself; Nico may have handled the both the Titan and giant war but he defiantly could not handle a pissed of Hazel.

He soon arrived at his cabin, he made his way inside; the Hades cabin was dark and unwelcoming. This was another one of many disadvantages of being a child of Hades, even though they built the Hades cabin in his name after the Titan war, it was still unwelcoming and uncomfortable to be in it especially without Hazel.

Nico made his way to his bed and slipped it had been a tiring day with helping Percy train the younger demi-gods, watching Annabeth and Percy from afar and now the prophecy. This Prophecy was different to previous ones as none of them mention mortals and it definitely did not mention that they would have no help from the Gods and heroes.

The heroes must have been mentioning without the help of Thalia, Reyna and the seven but surely he was a hero, he helped the seven when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and he also helped Reyna and Coach Hedge deliver the Athena Parthenous to stop the war that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood waging. Didn't that count at heroic? He may have done all those things but he had betrayed Percy maybe that was why he wasn't a hero. Nico frowned at the thought but none of the less the prophecy said they would have no help from the Gods and no help from the others, meaning no help from Percy...

Nico soon started to drift to sleep, he soon found him self on a beach with a raging storm, someone must have annoyed Zeus was the speculation Nico could come up with. He soon saw three people on a wooden boat; all teenagers, they were trying to get away from the storm trying to paddle as fast as he can. One of the teens noticed Nico was standing on the sandy beach, and soon started screaming at Nico to get out of here. Nico just stood frozen, never had this happened before. Before Nico could do anything, he woke up. He observed that the sun was a rising; he needed to get up so he could meet Rachel at Thalia tree.

He quickly got took a shower and got dressed and packed his things into ruck-sack. He didn't need much and didn't have much. He was instantly out of the door and he made his way to Thalia tree, he was soon met with a displeased Rachel.

**A.N**

**Chapter two, so little Nico and Rachel are going go on a quest without Chiron knowledge naughty, naughty. I wonder what's going to happen next.**

**The next chapter will be in Rachel POV**

**Thank you to my amazing and awesome Beta reader, Sir Jason Gray, he his honesty amazing and I can not thank him enough for doing this for.**


	3. Chapter 3- Rachel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I have used references from the book 'Power of Five' by Anthony Horowitz**

_Recap_

_Nico started to drift to sleep; after the tiring day he had had, Nico deserved it. He found himself standing on a beach during a raging storm. By Nico's best speculation, someone must have annoyed Zeus. He soon saw three people in a wooden boat out on the ocean, being tossed back and forth by the waves. They were all teenagers, and they were trying to get away from the storm as quickly as they could. They were rowing hard, but the storm was moving the boat in wide circles._

_One of the teens noticed Nico was standing on the sandy beach, and he started screaming at Nico, "Get out of here! Just go kid!"_

_Nico just stood frozen. It never had this happened before to him, and he wasn't ready to be a hero._

_Before Nico could do anything, he woke up. The sun was rising, and he needed to get up so he could meet Rachel at the Thalia tree. Nico took a quick shower, got dressed, and packed his things into a dark colored ruck-sack. He didn't need much and he didn't have much. Then Nico was out of the door, making his way to the Thalia tree. And he was met by a displeased Rachel._

…...

Rachel was annoyed. No, she wasn't annoyed; she was furious. Here she was ready at five o'clock, waiting at the gates (like she was told to do). In fact she was waiting at the gates for fifteen minutes and Nico still hadn't arrived. It wasn't until five minutes later—twenty minutes after Nico had promised he would meet her—that she saw his figure in the distance.

Even at a distance, Nico Di Angelo was intimidating. Rachel could practically see the power covering him like a blanket. As he was the son of Hades and one of the most powerful demi-gods in his time, it was expected that he would possess great power. In fact, he was on par with Percy and Jason, two of the most revered heroes at Camp Half-Blood.

He soon arrived at the tree. Up close, Rachel noticed that Nico had dark circles under his eyes. She decided not to say anything now but made a note to mention it later.

"Ready?" Nico uttered. His dark eyes narrowed at the sunrise. As the son of Hades, he didn't take well to the sunlight, as Nico's pallid skin showed. Rachel nodded in response. "Let's go then."

He soon walked off, leaving Rachel to catch up with his rapid pace. Nico walked so fast that Rachel basically had to run to keep up with him. When Nico came to a sudden halt, Rachel bumped into him, which was weird as she was taller than him.

"Rachel?" Rachel noticed that Nico's cheeks reddened as if the question he was going to ask was going to be embarrassing. It was one of the few traits about Nico's character that reminded Rachel exactly how young Nico really was. "Where are we meant to be going?"

Rachel smiled ironically. She had packed a world map before leaving Camp Half-Blood, and it wasn't easy because she shared a cabin with children of Apollo. They were always willing to help even if they were nosy.

So she took her pack off (which didn't contain a lot of clothes) and pulled out the map. Rachel laid it on the grass, and she and Nico hovered over it.

"Well the prophecy talked about finding the other three in the North, so it must mean 'north of the equator,' which would be Europe, Asia, North America and North Africa. So if we think about it distance wise, we should go to Europe. Specifically England," Rachel explained. Then she noticed that Nico was staring at her in awe. "It's just a hunch about England," Rachel added, even though she felt proud of her skill in geography was one of her favourite subjects (second after art).

Nico nodded at her before starting to walk again.

There was only one problem to their plan.

"By the way, Nico, how are we going to get there? We don't have enough money to get a plane ticket."

Nico turned his head slightly, and Rachel caught a smirk in the corner of his mouth. The next thing that happened completely threw Rachel off balance as Nico suddenly turned around and took her hand. Instantly there was no light and her stomach had a lot of butterflies in it. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She was going to die she knew it. When Rachel's feet touched something solid, she fell to the ground. She glared at Nico; he was still standing upright and smirking at her.

"What the heck!" Rachel had to bite her tongue twice to keep several nasty things coming out of her mouth.

"It was the only way we could have gotten to London without getting blasted out of the sky by Zeus. Don't forget: He hates other children of the Big Three being in his domain. And besides, the prophecy said with no help from Gods or Heroes. There's no way to fly with those chances."

Rachel only grumbled before pulling herself off the ground. Of course she had heard of Zeus' legendary childishness. It wasn't until she stood up that Rachel noticed her surroundings. They were in alley and it was mid-afternoon. She noticed that Nico started walking but not at fast as he usually did. It was like his first time in London; it wasn't her first time as her some of her relatives lived in London.

Nico still walked ahead of Rachel, so she had to jog to catch up. London looked different from New York. There were hardly any people out, and they were mostly the elderly. The time difference from New York and London was about six hours, so teens and kids must be in school while adults were at work. She looked at Nico. He was peering around at every building, every car, like he was examining the street around them for any signs of monsters. When he started walking again, Rachel assumed that the coast was clear.

**A.N**

**Hope Rachel isn't too OCC, so here is the third chapter of the Illusion of Secrets. Again the next chapter will be in Rachel POV. Also your probably wondering where the Perico is going to come into this, and I'm going to say its going to come later when the story is developed and by that time they're going be many events that going to happen, which will Rachel and Nico friendship and you'll meet the other three, who will soon be revealed.**


	4. Chapter 4- Rachel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I have used references from the book 'The Power Of Five' by Anthony Horowitz**

_Recap _

_"What the heck!" Rachel had to bite her tongue twice to keep several nasty things coming out of her mouth._

_"It was the only way we could have gotten to London without getting blasted out of the sky by Zeus. Don't forget: He hates other children of the Big Three being in his domain. And besides, the prophecy said with no help from Gods or Heroes. There's no way to fly with those chances."_

_Rachel only grumbled before pulling herself off the ground. Of course she had heard of Zeus' legendary childishness. It wasn't until she stood up that Rachel noticed her surroundings. They were in alley and it was mid-afternoon. She noticed that Nico started walking but not at fast as he usually did. It was like his first time in London; it wasn't her first time as her some of her relatives lived in London._

_Nico still walked ahead of Rachel, so she had to jog to catch up. London looked different from New York. There were hardly any people out, and they were mostly the elderly. The time difference from New York and London was about six hours, so teens and kids must be in school while adults were at work. She looked at Nico. He was peering around at every building, every car, like he was examining the street around them for any signs of monsters. When he started walking again, Rachel assumed that the coast was clear._

…_..._

It felt like they had been walking for hours but really they have been walking for about ten minutes. It was different, nice actually, there were a few people out but there were basically no teenagers (apart from herself and Nico). Some adults were walking their dogs and the elderly were around. It made a change from New York, which was always noisy even when children and teenagers alike were in school.

Rachel started to ponder how strong the enemy was or, as it said in the prophecy, 'The Old Ones.' She felt like that she had heard the name somewhere before. She knew the old ones were stronger than the monsters they had to fight every day (she may not fight them everyday but Nico, did in fact Nico practically ruled them). She didn't know how but she knew that they could cause a lot of damage to the world and she wasn't going to let that happen, not now. They may not have the help from the Gods or from other demi-gods but at least she had Nico, he may not look like it but he was strong (maybe even stronger than Percy; Percy may have gone to Tatarus but at least he had Annabeth, Nico went through it alone and then was captured by giants and sealed in a jar).

Nico was strong and that was all that matters, now they just had to find the three others that the prophecy talked about. How they were going to do that she did not know, it wasn't like they were going to shout out that they need three other people to fight the rising evil, were they? Then again, they might have to, the prophecy didn't have a time limit on it but she wanted to get it over and done with, she'd had enough of prophecies.

Nico stopped as if something had caught his eye, Rachel turned her head slightly to see what he was looking at but there was nothing there.

"Rachel, stay at McDonald's for one hour. If I'm not back by then, Iris message me. Okay?" She nodded her head. She rapidly went inside McDonald's and sat herself down at a table. She watched as Nico swiftly walked away until she could only see his fleeting figure in the distance.

Rachel figured that she should order something as she had missed breakfast and was hungry. She checked her purse to see if she had any English money and managed to come up with was fifteen pounds which would be more than enough to get breakfast and lunch. She quickly made her away to join the cue and ordered hot chocolate and a muffin. She soon went back to the table to continue looking out for Nico. The time went quickly and soon one hour had passed and still there was no sign of Nico so she went to the toilets to try and Iris message him. Fortunately for her she always carried a drachma with her just in case.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Nico Di Angelo." She was shown Nico, but he was fighting something. He soon noticed her.

"Rachel get out of there! Go find somewhere to hide!" he exclaimed as he stabbed the thing that was attacking with his Stygian iron sword. Rachel nodded her head. She had to meet Nico and help (even though he never told her where he was).

She rushed out of the bathroom and tried to follow the direction that Nico went (when, in fact, she had no idea where Nico was) and quickly noticed that a black car was following her. She tried act casual (or as casual as one can be when they are obviously being followed). She started picking up her pace when she noticed that the car had parked. Out came two men, one dark skin man and another light skin man, both bald and both following her. So without a second thought, Rachel started to run, not even caring for the members of the public that were enjoying their nice quiet day. Something shot passed her and just missed. It was a dart, a tranquillizer dart. She started to pick up the pace. It wasn't until something hit her in the leg that she started moving sluggishly. She didn't even care when another car that looked similar to a Mercedes stopped right in front of her and a women opened the door and told her to get in. She didn't care, she just wanted to get out of here and away from the men that were chasing her, so she got into the car and women sped away.

…...

When she woke up she was transparent and in another room with two other people. One of them was a teenage boy of the the same age as herself, he was strapped to the bed, terrified of the woman before him. The female was remarkably tall with ginger hair, cut just above her ears.

Overall, the woman looked innocent, but one thing Rachel knew was not to be deceived by a person's looks.

"Your parents abandoned you and you were left with with that man, you shouldn't be fighting against us. We're your friends." voiced the female. Her voice was remarkably high.

The boy didn't respond, he was too busy looking at Rachel. His eyes widened in despair, the female perceived the boy wasn't listening to her so she turned her site to gaze at what the boy was staring at. Rachel held her breath and closed her eyes. She was going to get caught, for certain.

"Well Ethan I can see that you're not as interested as you were before, so I'm going to come back later. But remember, we are your friends and friends help each other, right!" Her hazel eyes narrowed at him as disappointment flashed through her eyes. She then turned her back on him and walked out of the door, completely ignoring Rachel as if she wasn't there.

Rachel wasn't focusing on her; her eyes were on the boy, trying to pick up every detail on him. He had spikey brown hair and looked quite lean. In fact, he was handsome. The only thing spoiling the look was his fearful expression.

Rachel approached him and tried to undo the buckles that were strapped to him, but no luck, her hands went right through him as if she were a ghost. Again, she tried but to no avail.

"**Help me!" **Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She turned around to see if anyone was behind but nobody was there.**"Help me!"** Again Rachel checked behind her. It wasn't until she looked back at the guy (who was giving her a pointed look) did she know it was her he was speaking to. Before she could try and talk to him darkness fell around her.

**A.N**

**Ohhh, its getting more interesting now, ****next two chapters will be in Nico POV** **and then maybe I might do something in Percy POV but I am not sure. ****So we meet somebody interesting is he an ally or an enemy?**

**Thank you to my friend Cathy check out her tumblr: fall-out-biscuit **

**One more thing, this is to all you whovian fans (Doctor Who fans) what did you think of Doctor Who now with Peter Calpadi?**


End file.
